Mordecai and Rigby love triangle
by WORLD STRONGEST REDNECK
Summary: This story about about Mordecai and Rigby love. Margaret angry, and everything in between. it kinda like a lemon. Mordecai Rigby forever.
1. 3am is the love time

**This is my frist story so if there is any problem please tell me in the comments. Also this is some what of a lemon but is really intresting so read. Lastley don't like, don't read, don't comment, don't hate**

**ENJOY!**

It was 3 am and Rigby was in the corner of his room. He kept whispering to himself "why do I love you why do I." Rigby could not keep taking all the people online asking do you love Mordecai, even his own friend(like Benson, Skips ect) were asking it to. Rigby knew that Mordecai was straight and if he asked he knew the friendship would be ruined. So Rigby could not take it anymore so he went to his dresser and found a loaded gun. Rigby was planning to shoot himself because he could not take the pain of being in love with his bro Mordecai. Rigby went to the blue jay sound asleep and said "good buy my lover." Mordecai heard this and said "Rigby" Mordecai opened his eyes and saw Rigby crying in the corner with the gun to his temple. Mordecai quickly got out of bed and ran to Rigby and push his head away from the gun as it fired, and the bullet went threw the wall and outside. Mordecai screamed at Rigby "WHY" as Rigby said "because I love you!" Mordecai's Body went into a trance after hearing this and then Rigby tried to explains the suicide attemped. He said "I know it was dumb to do that but I could not live with the thought of me being gay and can't date you because you're straight. I only love you and only you…." But before he could finish Mordecai snapped out of his trance and kissed Rigby right on the lips. They stayed like this for 1 minute then broke to get air but before they kissed again Rigby said "so does that mean were a couple" and Mordecai pretty much answered his question with a kiss(which means yes). And as they kiss Rigby gives a fist shake in happiness behind Mordecai Back. The next day Rigby went online to Mybook to change his relationship from single to in a relationship. And like anyone that sees a relationship change ask who it is and with pried Rigby wrote Mordecai. Also during that day Rigby put up photos of the new couple(like Mordecai and Rigby kissing.) Later that night Margaret log on Mybook and saw the photo which pissed her off. And Margaret knew she had to stop this.

**This was kinda emo but trust it get way better so it tight and wait **  
><strong>bye!<strong>


	2. hate in the coffee shop

**I just though i let you know there could be a lot of quotation other than that**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>It 12:00 and Mordecai and Rigby walk into the coffee shop holding hands. They sit down and get a coffee five minuets later Margaret walks over and says "congratulations on the new relationship guys." "Thanks Margaret" they both say then Margaret says "let me go refresh in your drinks." She comes back a few minuets later, and she comes with two coffees. She pretends to trip and she spills the ice coffees on Mordecai. Mordecai says in anger "what the H Margaret" Margaret says pretending to be sorry "go use the bathroom to clean up." Mordecai does what Margaret said and goes and cleans up in the bathroom. Then Margaret goes to Rigby and says "you better not steal my man or else bad things will happen to you!" Rigby then tries to say something but before he can say something. Mordecai comes back and "says what with the face Rigby" "Yea why Rigby" Margaret said. Rigby screams "she just made a threat at me", "no I did not" Margaret said, "yea Rigby stop lying" "I am not but if you think I am I'm heading back to the park" Rigby screamed walking to the door to leave the coffee shop. But before he leaves he spilled his coffee on the floor and then leaves. "RIGBY" uhhhhh now I have to clean it up" Mordecai said. "It's ok let me Mordecai" Margaret said so Margaret went to clean up the spill and Mordecai came up and said. "I have a surprise for Rigby and I need a place to put it for the time being so Margaret can I store it at your place." "Sure Mordecai anything for a friend" Mordecai said I will bring it up after work what about 6:45." "Sure" Margaret said" and, Margaret knew this would be the best time to win Mordecai back in her arms.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It getin spice hang on next part will be in 1 or 2 days give or take untill next time<br>BYE!**


	3. love and hate!

**part three. there could be some errors but this is the climax  
>ENJOY!<strong>

* * *

><p>It is 7:00 and Mordecai comes to Margaret's house in a flat bead truck with something on the back. Margaret comes out of here house and ask "what is it." Mordecai said it…..a…(and then the tarp) bed! Margaret said "Rigby will love it, but where do you want me to put it?" "Inside it can be taken apart" so Mordecai and Margaret take the bed apart and bring it inside. Now it 7:45 and Mordecai calls Rigby and tells him to come by Margaret's house at 8:00 sharp for a surprise, also we are In Margaret's room, Rigby says ok and they hang up. So Margaret leads Mordecai to her room so they can wait. As they wait "why did you switch from straight to gay Mordecai" Margaret said. "Well Rigby was in love with me since high school and, I started to have feeling for him about a month ago. So I really tried to love you and date you and change my body to love you but it did not work". "So Mordecai when did you tell him" Margaret said. Well it a blur but all I remember is that I woke up, saw something, went into a trance and kissed Rigby" Mordecai said. They kept talking until 8:00 when Margaret hears the park golf cart pull up, Margaret knew Rigby was ready to enter the house. So Margaret knew she needed to act fast, so she got up and quickly striped down to bra and panties. As that happen Rigby enter the house and got ready to walk to Margaret's room. Mordecai said "what the h Margaret." But his question was answered with "shut up and kiss me", And Margaret forced Mordecai's beak to her beak. Then Rigby walked in with flowers in his hand and was shock, and then said how could you Mordecai I thought we had something special. Rigby drop the flowers and ran off crying. Mordecai said Rigby "WAIT!" and then said to Margaret how could you do that, Mordecai ran outside and saw that cart gone. So he got in the truck and drove away from Margaret's house in search of Rigby, Mordecai calls Pops and asks if Rigby comes by the house call me. 5 minuets go by before Pops calls and tells Mordecai that Rigby at the house in your guy's room, Mordecai says tanks and hangs up. Mordecai tries to get to the house as fast as possible, because he knows he will do something bad. But five miles to go his car somehow runs out of gas, Mordecai is puzzled but he sees the gas line is cut. He thinks Rigby did it but he had no time to question stuff, he ran as fast as he could to the house. Five minuets later he arrives at the house out of breath and runs upstairs and, tries to open the door. Mordecai screams "RIGBY!" Rigby then said "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mordecai ran to the garage and, got a ladder just tall enough to reach the window. He started to climb the ladder he got to the window and, saw Rigby with a hand gun to his temple. Mordecai open the window and screamed "RIGBY!" Rigby moved his head away from the hand gun to look but, accidentally pulled the trigger and the bullet went right into Mordecai chest. He then fell off the ladder and on the hard concrete below.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>in one or two days i will add chapter 4 and please comment but till then<strong>

**BYE!**


	4. Hospital and guns reuploaded

"Oh my god what am I going to do" Rigby though. Before going to Mordecai, Rigby called 911 but had no clue what to tell theme so he just lied. He said that he though his friend was a burglar and shot him. As 911 were coming Rigby was trying to keep Mordecai alive by giving CPR to him. 911 came fast and lifted Mordecai on a stretcher and took him to the hospital, Rigby got in the ambulance as well. It only took 5 minutes for the ambulance to reach the hospital, during this time the paramedics ask what happened and Rigby told theme the same story. When they got there Mordecai was taken to the surgery room where he got immediate surgery to keep him alive. As the surgery happened Rigby called a few people to tell theme the news. First he called the house and left the news on the answering machine. Then he called Mordecai's Mom in a Florida retirement home and told her the news. And lastly Rigby called Margaret at her house and told her to come over here now. And within 10 minutes Margaret was at the hospital, as soon as Rigby saw her, Rigby wanted to punch her in the face for what she did. Margaret went up to Rigby and asks "what happened" and Rigby told her everything. Including how he lied to police about, how he thought Mordecai was a burglar. After Rigby was done talking Margaret said "You need to tell the police about what happened." Rigby then said "If I tell the truth I could go away with attempted murder which is 20 years in jail." Margaret then said "if you tell theme now you won't get charged with lying to police and you could explain it was an accident. Rigby then said Ok I will do it"


	5. Love in the hospital

**Sorry for the long delay I hope you like this story. I'm letting everybody know four things**

**1 There is a chapter 2 for the story Video Games**

**2 there will not be any new story on the page until late June when the Finals/Regants are over for my school.**

**3 The idea of Juiliet came from the idea of abbiisawsome on fanfiction**

**4 There is a Morby facebook page**

**So here is the story- WORLD STRONGEST REDNECK**

* * *

><p>So Rigby and Margaret go looking for the police officer who asked Rigby what happened in the shooting. Lucky for them the officer was at the front door of the hospital talking to a nurse.<p>

So as they walk up Rigby says nervously scratching the back of his head "Hey officer."

The officer quickly turns away from the nurse and says "what can I do for you son."

Rigby then says can we talk in private about something?"

The officer follows with "what for?"

Rigby then says "it's about the shooting of Mordecai."

The officer motions with his hand telling the nurse to walks away so they can be in peace. Once the nurse left, the officer said "what do you need to tell me"

Rigby then follows with "The story I told you was not one hundred percent accurate." After saying that Rigby tells the whole story of what happened from start to finish,

after a long pause the officer says " Son this is serious and I am glad you told me but, I am going to have to take you to jail for lying to an officer." As the officer pulls out his handcuffs and is about to put them on Rigby,

Margaret says "Carl don't do this."

Carl the officer says "Margaret I have to he, broke the law and needs to be punished."

Margaret then says "Look Carl the only reason he lied was because he was scared that you were going to put him in jail for attempted murder. If you let him go he will attended suicide help classes at the YMCA for ten weeks and, he will give his paycheck for the next four weeks to a local charity."

After a little pause Carl said "Ok I let him go", with that being said Carl took of the handcuffs on Rigby wrist. "But if I see that you did not give your paycheck to a local charity or, went to the suicide help classes you will go to jail" Carl says as he leaves the hospital.

As Rigby and Margaret walk back to the emergency room Rigby asked "How did you get him to let me go so easy?"

"Because I used to date him for about two months." Margaret says.

As they get back to the emergency room they see that Pops, Benson and Skips are there. "How did this happen?" Benson said to Rigby.

Rigby then follows with " It is a long story but to some it up Margaret made me think Mordecai was cheating on me so I went home to kill myself but Mordecai came running in he distracted me and the gun went off into his chest."

"Wait why did you even have a gun?" Benson said angrily,

Rigby follows with "I got it just in case a burglar came into the house so I would have a weapon to protect myself."

Benson then followed with you better get rid of that gun when we get home"

Rigby follows with "Sure Benson what ever you say."

As the clock read one o'clock Am the surgeon came walking out to tell them the news. The surgeon just happened to be Mordecai girlfriend in high school a pink bird named Juiliet, as she came out she said

"I have good news and Bad news." "The good news is that Mordecai did not die from the shot."

Rigby breathed a side of relief but then she continued

"The bad news is that the bullet is lodged right next to his spine."

"So" Rigby said

"Well you see since the bullet is right next to his spine and, did not come out we will need to do surgery on him to get the bullet out but if during the surgery the bullet is reactivated or the spine is touched it could lead to him being paralyzed from the shoulders down."

Rigby then said "what is the chance of the surgery going wrong?"

Juiliet follows with "about fifty percent."

Skips then asks "what happens if the surgery is not done"

" well the bullet would sit there and if something touches his back hard enough it would cause it to reactivate and make Mordecai paralyzed."

So after a minuet of two Juiliet says "so do you want to do the surgery? "

Rigby then says with out any hesitation "Yes we will do the surgery."

"Ok but the surgery dose takes awhile so if you want to leave and come back up in the morning you can." Juiliet says. With that being said Juiliet goes into the emergency room to start the surgery.

So after an hour Benson says "Well Rigby me Skips and Pops are going home so have fun waiting"

Rigby then says "ok see you at the house."

So after another hour Juiliet comes out and says to Rigby "the surgery is done and Mordecai will be alright."

Rigby with this big smile on his face says "can I see him?"

Which Juiliet follows with "yes you can."

So as Margaret and Rigby enter Mordecai room they see him laying there in bed, Rigby walks up to Mordecai and tries to see if he is awake.

So gently he shakes him Rigby says "Mordecai are you awake?"

"Yes Rigby I am awake" Mordecai says in a quiet raspy voice.

Rigby hugs him and says "I am so glad you are ok I thought I lost you."

"Rigby can I ask you a question?" Mordecai says,

Rigby then follows with "sure you can ask me anything."

"Rigby why were you going to kill yourself?" Mordecai said,

Rigby with tears forming up in his eyes said "I was going to kill myself on that night because I could not live with out you. If you decide to leave me I would have lost my soul mate and, there would be no reason for me to go on in this world."

Mordecai who was also starting to cry said "Rigby I would never leave you, you are my soul mate and I love you with all my heart."

Rigby who had a smile on his face said "I love you to Mordecai." As they kiss into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>The end<strong>

** this story is dedicated to anybody that has stay with me during the making of this story.- WORLD STRONGEST REDNECK**


End file.
